


Fear is in the Mind

by ZSSamus



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Drabble, Just testing my writing don't mind me, POV Alternating, writing test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus
Summary: I'm not used to writing Metroid things so I'm just testing the waters.





	Fear is in the Mind

"Get lost!"  
  
The young female wailed at the top of her lungs, her voice broken from tears. What loomed before her was the wicked Space Pirate leader, Ridley. The pirate eyed the hunter in curiousity, for he did not know why she was acting this way. Samus Aran had currently been sent to Planet Zebes to vanquish Mother Brain, but never expected to see the purple pterodactyl here. At first, he seemed like a normal Zebesian, but one piece after another started to click in her mind. It... It's him. The one who raided K-2L. The one who slaughtered her people.  
  
The one who took everything from her.  
  
The Hunter found herself struggling to breathe, the dread feeling overcoming her. "I... I can't breathe?-"  
  
She was the infamous Samus Aran, she wasn't supposed to show fear. Why, why was her body betraying her so ? The trembling along with her overwhelming emotions made her fall to the unforgiving floor. Her helmet soon retracted, and she was left gasping for breath. The Cunning God of Death, however, was astonished at the current situation. The famed Hunter, on her knees, barely catching a breath? This cannot be true.

* * *

 

The Cunning God of Death screeched at his opponent. They dare invade Zebes, fool. Nobody stands a chance against him. Getting in his battle stance, he readied for-  
  
What is this ?

The intruder just yelled back at him, their voice rather weak. Almost like a plea. Ridley tilted his head to the side, intrigued. He has never heard the bounty hunter speak before. He's heard his troops speak of this armored alien before they reached him, they said it was cold, fearless, ruthless. So what gives , hm ?  
  
The Hunter had now dropped to her knees, saying more words in what he now recognized as English, a language of the disgusting humankind. Her helmet redacted, revealing herself. Her face was streaked with tears, her ocean blue eyes glimmering from the light. Why, why was she so fear stricken ? He expected much more from someone who's made it this far, especially a human. In an instant, looking back into her petrified eyes, it clicked.  
  
Her.

That child from the colony he raided. The one he missed. The one who's mother protected her.

The pirate smirked, now realizing what torment she may be going through as of now. Looming above her, the pirate spoke.  
  
"So the famed hunter is nothing more than a human. Pathetic."  
  
Ridley was going to have fun messing with her, for sure. After all, mental anguish is the best kind of pain to inflict on others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing Metroid things so I'm just testing the waters.


End file.
